My Red Queen
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: PWP based off Nunally in Wonderland, with Kanon crossdressing.


**My Red Queen**

Schneizel watched his Red Queen from the corner of his eye. He was a very elegant, feminine man and easy to bruise. Oh how he enjoyed leaving bruises and love bites on his fair skin that lasted for days. His Queen loved it, begged for him to do it and sighed in pleasure every time. Oh how he loved to tease Schneizel, every fucking day and legs always spreading open for him every night. His Queen may appear feminine but when naked, his body showed masculine features. Strong arms that clung to his shoulders, a firm stomach that he loved to kiss and nip and muscular thighs that loved to wrap tightly around his hips.

"My King, is something the matter?"

He turned his head to his Queen and smiled, "No, just thinking," he decided it was best to leave and left his throne. He idly walked around his palace, ignoring the occasional glance from his servants. Schneizel had never thought of anyone as much as Kanon, ever since he met the man he was constantly on his mind. Soon after, he was constantly with the man, who was extremely loyal to him. No one else could ever be his Red Queen and no one else could please him as much as he did. It was odd for a man to take the position of Queen but Schneizel could care less of what people thought. Of course, if he wanted an heir he would have to settle for a surrogate mother. But the thought of either him or Kanon sleeping with a woman or in fact any other person bothered him. So kept that pushed to the back of his head and just concentrated on Kanon and the way he would elegantly move, when he spoke in his native language and the way he smiled and teased him. Oh, now he was thinking again of Kanon's body underneath him and clinging to him while he marked him with his mouth. Now Kanon was pressed up against his desk with Schneizel slamming into him, and then riding him in his throne. How did his thoughts always go back to fucking Kanon's flawless body? Oh dear, his pants were now a little too tight and he needed to do something about this.

He leaned against the brick wall and rubbed himself through the fabric of his clothes. Closing his eyes, he imagined Kanon kneeling in front of him and using his fantastic mouth and tongue on him. Oh, now he's making it worse. He better take care of this in his private room.

The strings on his robe tightened and concealed the tent in his trousers as he made his way to his bedroom. He hoped Kanon would be there, there to help out his need. Kanon was a very helpful Queen and very observant. Quick and precise with every task doled out to him. Kanon was his perfect Red Queen; no one else could handle all the work and pressure like he did. No one was smart and insightful as he was.

As he walked his erection began to slowly flag, making it more comfortable to walk. Perhaps if he walked around a bit, his erection would completely go away. Well, until he thought of…oh, it was returning with just the very thoughts of Kanon's naked body. Yes, he would certainly have to make his way back to his bedroom to see Kanon, or wait for him.

When he finally made it to his room, his Red Queen was already there waiting for him. Not only waiting but dressed in an enticing red gown with a laced up bodice. Kanon was a damn good tease, giving him a coy smirk and stretching his right leg out. The gown was hitched up the reveal his pale leg and knee bent. His whole body was in an alluring pose and he didn't bother to constrain his urge to ravish the man.

Kanon let out a moan when his back hit the wall and eagerly hooked his leg around Schneizel's waist, "My, my, isn't someone happy to see me," his teeth clamped down gently on his left earlobe, causing Schneizel to shiver in anticipation.

Callous hands pulled on the strings of the bodice and a voice grunted in annoyance. There was too much material in Schneizel's way. God, he loved to act like a temptress, getting off while frustrating him sexually. And then he'd only like it when Schneizel was rough with him, in every way.

Schneizel gave up on the bodice, yanked the gown above Kanon's hips ripping it in the process. He smashed his lips against Kanon's and pushed his tongue between his lips. Another leg encircled his waist and he easily hoisted Kanon against the wall. He felt Kanon's body press against him needily and he was pleasantly surprised to find no underwear on him.

"Kanon, you surprise me so much," he wasn't much surprised to find Kanon already prepared for him, his entrance slicked up with lubricant for him, "you damn dirty tease,"

The look Kanon gave him made him internally groan. The belt on his pants was shortly undone by Kanon and seconds later it pooled around his ankles. He nibbled at Kanon's neck, groaning while a soft hand stroked him. His lips travelled back to his now red lips and roughly captured them between his teeth.

The Red Queen gasped and pulled himself higher on the wall, desperately wanting his King to fill him. The King fulfilled his wishes soon enough and entered him swiftly, completely sheathed. He clutched him wantonly and braced himself for every thrust, moaning loudly without care if anyone overhead them. The Queen's fingernails scratched the back of his neck, leaving bright red marks and coating the nails in blood. His King breathed heavily against his neck and gripped his hips, making sure to leave bruises there in the morning.

"S-schneizel," he rested his head against the wall and gazed into Schneizel's eyes, eyes gazing back into his, "don't stop," his lips were once again forced open and a warm muscle played with his. His answer wasn't voiced but he knew Schneizel would heed his request.

He didn't stop, pushing against him harder while Kanon buckled above him. He was almost there, so close but he would never come before Schneizel. He would hold back until he felt him come and fill him, and when that happened he couldn't hold back anymore.

Schneizel was almost at his limit as well and he felt tension everywhere in his body. His movement became more harsh and erratic. One of his hands left Kanon's hips and seized his thigh, placing it upon his shoulder for deeper penetration. Oh yes, so much better and his Queen's cries grew louder. He kept on pounding into him, his own nails biting into Kanon's skin. And then, his orgasm peaked so hard with Kanon following. They both clung onto each other and collapsed on the carpet, their clothes soiled with their release.

The Red Queen lay on top of his King with heavy breath and feeling drowsy. He didn't feel any soreness yet and he glanced up at his King. They lazily stripped the remainder of their clothes and gradually slipped under the maroon covers of their bed. Despite their lethargy, neither of them could fall asleep yet.

"Kanon?"

"Hmmmm,"

"You'll be by my side always?"

He smiled and kissed his King's chest, "Always, my love,"


End file.
